tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Ziaka
Zia'ka is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is a priestess to the Vibrant Sun cult on a mission to purge her greedy desires and make sure proper tribute is given to the Collective One. Biography Zia'ka lived on the south island with the rest of the Yuan-Ti. She was sent to Jahal Cove to seal off a temple that had been repurposed by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Zia'ka observed Skrung, Redd, Pliskin, and Risf when they attended the Fine Day Boardwalk. She was discovered by the group when attempting to spy on them and was captured, gagged, and used as a bench by Skrung. When Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green met up with the others in episode six, Wake managed to calm her down by giving her a Yuan-Ti amulet he won from Gulfur. After listening to the party's story and explaining her own, she apologized for suspecting them of ill intent. Ezra offered a deal to Zia'ka: if she helped them with their mission, they would help her infiltrate the temple. She agreed to the deal. Later that night, while preparing to infiltrate a navy base, Zia'ka held a conversation with Redd in infernal. She helped out in the final part of the raid by using a hex spell to create the image of a gigantic snake over an explosion set off by Wake, which fed into Ezra's lie that the island was cursed. Back at camp, Zia'ka became obsessed by the gold bars Wake and Skrung managed to loot from the navy. Wake gave her three bars, which she held crossed over her body. In episode seven, Zia'ka went with the party to Piranha Bog to avoid detection from the navy. They ran across Old Young Cletus' hunting party, whom Wake had hired in episode four to distract the navy while hunting a giant snake. Cletus presented Wake with the corpse of a male Yuan-Ti from a separate tribe, much to Zia'ka's shock. Cletus expressed surprise that "snakes can grieve," which earned him a punch from Wake. After spending some time resting at Piranha Bog, Zia'ka traveled with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Redd, and Skrung to the Fine Day Boardwalk. Her reaction to the boardwalk was mixed: while she understood why it was considered sacrilegious and was convinced that the mascot, Pinchy the Crab, was an abyssal monster, she was also blown away by the sights and sounds. Later, when the party was talking about a pirate lord who loved treasure, Zia'ka revealed to them her obsession for gold. She also told them about her god, the Collective One, and how they throw gold into volcanoes so that it will prevent the island from sinking into the sea. Zia'ka slipped away from the group when they went to watch Wake fight Nedra. She was captured by Mr. Thoroughday's goblins and brought to Nedra's quarters during negotiations with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to deal with the undead Yuan-Ti created by Viktor in the lower sections of the temple. Zia'ka tried to explain the importance of leaving the Collective One's tribute alone, but Thoroughday ignored her. Nevertheless, she was allowed to go down and help the trio. Before going down into the temple in episode eight, Zia'ka was amused by Wake's argument with Redd about how undead don't exist. She lead the others into the temple and had to restrain herself when she saw the vast amount of wealth inside. Zia'ka was shocked to learn that the temple's ultimate tribute, the Collective One's heart, had been stolen. By speaking to one of the undead Yuan-Ti that guard the temple, she and the others learned that the heart had been stolen before Viktor's arrival, and was given a snake wand to help her find it. Zia'ka then requested to be brought to the southern island so she could speak to the rest of her people. Upon arriving back at the pirate village, Zia'ka was apprehensive about entering a human village, in part because she's never done so before but also because her people's beliefs are very selective and xenophobic. She finally agreed when Wake told her she could speak to Captain Jacob Meed if things get too out of hand. She stayed at the Flappy Stingray when the trio went with Nedra to see Mr. Rattles and spent her time marveling over everything she saw, particularly chairs. Zia'ka was present for the parley between Captain Meed's crew and Captain Ave Lo in episode nine. Afterwards, she agreed to be part of the expedition force accompanying Ave Lo and her naval officers, Troy Hultch and Arundhati, to the south island to kill Viktor. However, she warned Wake about the green folk, who use magic to change the landscape of the island. She also told them that they could not follow her into the Yuan-Ti city due to the xenophobic nature of her people. The next day, Zia'ka went to the docks with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Gulfur to meet with Ave Lo's group. She watched as the trio and Skrung (who was added at the last minute) partook in puffer fish hob's pie from Grammy, the cook of the Voltun. Wake shared some of the pie with her, after which she said it was adequate and somehow coughed up a dead rat. During the battle with the abyssal bloater fish, Zia'ka helped Eloy swim to shore after their boat was capsized. After Skrung helped Arundhati determine where Viktor was, Zia'ka began leading the group through the jungle. She took offense to Ave Lo referring to her as "Snake," and called her a bitch when Wake explained the word to her. When Skrung discovered evidence of a red cap in the area, Zia'ka helped him hunt the creature. Zia'ka left the group early into episode ten to regroup with her people. After Wake, Ezra, and Eloy killed Viktor, Zia'ka and the rest of the Yuan-Ti arrived with an avatar of the Collective One to seal up the portal to the abyssal realm Viktor opened. Chapter Two Before coming to rescue Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and their companions, Zia'ka went to the north island to bring the Voltun to ferry the party back. Zia'ka went back to the north island with the rest of the group and attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating Viktor's death in episode twelve. Zia'ka left Jahal Cove with the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders in episode thirteen. She investigated the Witness Tower with Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, and Onslow Green. She tried to use a spell to investigate the tower, but, due to its strategic placing, the sun got in her eyes, causing the spell to fail. In episode fifteen, Zia'ka put her name down on Ezra's list for the Lockwood Talent show. Her talent was "occult." At breakfast, Zia'ka ate three bowls of Grammy's crab omelets. Eloy then approached her to test her singing voice, but unfortunately, Zia'ka's vocals don't match his playing style. Personality Zia'ka has a crippling desire for gold. Zia'ka has a strong love for artifacts belonging to her people and those who are willing to return them to her. Wake was able to win her trust by offering her the Yuan-Ti amulet he won from Gulfur. Later, when Wake loudly stated that Gulfur was the one who originally had her amulet, Zia'ka let out a loud and furious "what?!" Behind the Scenes Zia'ka was one of two NPCs encountered by the players in a brief dungeon crawl they played before the first episode, with the other being Skrung. In episode six, Zito explained that, if the players had gone to the temple instead of Yeldin Cave, they would have met Zia'ka under different circumstances. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders